Track Record
by bansheexoxo
Summary: Liam Dunbar had had a lot of issues. Ones he tends to get himself into recklessly. Such as trashing his teacher's car or getting into a fight with juniors. He didn't however think his track record would include falling for his alphas' girlfriend. Chapter Three is on its way within the next couple of days. After that updates will be added when I have the time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Crimson and Clover

"_Ah, I don't hardly know her. But I think I could love her."_

_ - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Crimson and Clover_

His mom has always told him that he often doesn't think before he acts. Of course she is right in saying this, and his track record has definitely been proof of his reckless behaviours over the course of his life. However this time, his actions could get him into more trouble than getting kicked out of school or having to pay a fine for the damage he caused to someone's property during one of his anger spells.

It has only been halfway through his freshman year and he has already been transferred to a different school, been kicked off his old lacrosse team, joined a new one, got into a fight with a couple juniors, injured his leg and now has been turned into a werewolf by one of said juniors. Plus his name has now ended up on a dead pool and he is fighting for his life.

For someone inexplicable reason his head has now decided to have a complete mind of its own when it came to Kira Yukimura. It started the day he saw her seductively walk down the stairs like some sort of Asian Rock Goddess; with her floral sweater, short black skirt and boots. This then led to her tripping, which strangely he found adorable. You could imagine his surprise when she invited him to a party. He was only a freshman after all, and she was a very pretty junior, who he thought was dating the captain of the lacrosse team.

Turns out he was right about the dating someone else thing and she was only the bait to lure him into an intervention of supernatural proportions. He may have not shown his complete disappointment that she wasn`t actually interested in him. When he went home that night after spending all evening as a werewolf in the woods, he dreamed about the beautiful kitsune who couldn`t be his.

They didn`t talk much after that, unless you count their showdown with the berserker on the hospital roof. Now this wasn`t just some girl who had a boyfriend, this was some girl who was the girlfriend of his alpha. If Kira was off limits before, she now burned at the touch.

"Liam, dude, where were you last night? I tried texting you seven times?" his best friend Mason asked him while they were getting their books from their lockers the day after the hospital showdown as he liked to call it.

"Oh…uh, I had to help my stepdad with some filing at the hospital," he lied quickly, shutting his locker with a slam.

"Look, you have been acting really weird lately. We hardly ever hang out anymore. I feel like I am losing my best friend here. I always see you with Scott McCall and his weird spastic friend who flails a lot," Mason complained, blocking him from avoiding the question.

Liam sighed, "They just feel bad about what happened at try-outs. McCall is just helping me settle into the school. And our parents both work at the hospital. Nothing big. Look we will hang out this weekend. We can even go to that music store so you can stalk that guy you like there."

Mason thought about the offer for a second but then smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah alright, and by the way I do not stalk him. I am merely admiring from afar,"

Liam laughed, "Yeah sure, whatever."

The two of them headed to Calculus and Liam let out a sigh of relief that he at least got Mason off his back for the time being.

Liam walked to the animal clinic for the pack meeting where Lydia was going to explain what she discovered at her grandma's lake house. He had told his parents that he was job hunting, to which his mom was pleased as his anger management coach had told her that it would be good for him to do other things, not just school and lacrosse.

When he entered the clinic he found Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, Deaton and Argent in the back room. He then noticed Kira wasn't there, which made him a little disappointed. It then came to his attention that Malia also was not there.

"Where are Kira and Malia?" he asked, sitting around Deaton's examination table.

"Kira is with her mom in Palo Alto and Kira is off with Peter," Lydia explained to him while she placed some pictures on the exam table.

"Isn't Peter the psycho ex-alpha that reigned terror on the town?" he asked, confused to why the were-coyote would be off with such a dangerous guy on her own.

"You've got some keen observation skills there Liam, now can we please just get to the lake house issue," Stiles said to him. Liam wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but he decided that Stiles was one of those people that you could rarely take seriously, so he decided that yes, Stiles was being a jerk. Rightly so.

"Okay, so this picture is of the banshee room in the lake house," Lydia explained pointed to a picture of a wall. "This is a picture of Meredith, standing in the same room, who knows how long ago."

"So are you like, related to Meredith?" Scott asked picking up the picture to look at more closely.

"I am not really sure, my mom recognized her and told me that she was in Eichen House with my paternal grandmother. She then told me that my grandma wanted me to be the one to spread her ashes onto the lake when I turned eighteen. So, she gave me the urn and it wasn't ashes in the jar but mountain ash. And it turns out the whole shed is made of mountain ash," Lydia went on.

"Was your mom sure your grandmother was dead?" Deaton asked her.

"I know she isn't," Lydia said.

"How do you know?" Derek questioned.

"She left a note…or another part of code at least. I used a cypher key to unlock the names again and my grandmother is on the list," Lydia insisted.

"That doesn't prove anything! She could have been assassinated already," Argent reasoned.

"That's not the point, the point is that she knew about the dead pool!" Lydia exclaimed, obviously frustrated and stressed.

"Lydia, what did you use to break the code?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia frowned and hesitantly handed over the translated code. Stiles began to read, and soon his eyes widened at what was written.

"Lydia, why did you write another name," he yelled. "Why did you write my name?"

"Your name was the last cypher key," she muttered sadly.

"Okay! Everyone, we can't just jump to conclusions about this. Lydia, do you think there could be any information on your grandmother anywhere else other than your lake house?" Scott asked her.

"Well, as I said before she stayed at Eichen House," Lydia suggested.

"The basement! There were tons of files and documents down there when I found the nogitsune semi-dead corpse thing with Malia," Stiles exclaimed.

"Lydia, Stiles you two should check that out," Deaton advised. The two of them nodded and Lydia followed Stiles to his jeep to leave to Eichen House.

"Liam, you and I are going to pick up Kira at the bus station on my bike. And then you and Kira are going to take her car back that we left in the bus parking lot. No one should be alone. I will be right behind you guys on the way back," Scott ordered.

It didn't take any persuading to get Liam to go. He was going to get to spend an hour in a car with Kira on his own. He was excited at the prospect of actually getting to talk to her.

"Yeah okay," he agreed.

"I am going to try to find Kate," Argent let everyone know before leaving out the back door.

"Braeden and I are going to meet up with Satomi to see if we can get some of her remaining pack out of Beacon Hills safely," Derek stated.

Liam didn't expect his life to turn so upside down in a matter of days. Yet at the same time for once he feels like he has someone looking out for him at all times. It also however made him feel horrible about the feelings he felt for the girl that belonged to the guy who was welcoming him proudly into a pack that symbolized friendship and trust.

He decided that he would just have to deal with the reality of Kira Yukimura never being his. At least for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Heartbeat

"_Everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,"_

Scouting for Girls, Heartbeat

She didn't quite understand why she had a shiver go up her arm as she saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'. It could have been the fact that while in Palo Alto she has felt safer than she has since her family moved to Beacon Hills. She had pushed her mother to let her stay with her until she was brought back home, but she wouldn't have it. Apparently all the parents believed their kids were missing enough school as it was.

"Are you alright?" the elderly woman next to her asked, waking Kira from her conscious trance.

"Oh…um…yeah. Fine…," Kira reassured her with a smile.

"It's alright dear, I have lived in Beacon Hills for thirty years. I feel the same way every time I get back into town from a trip," the woman smiled.

'If only she knew,' Kira had thought to herself. Of course for all Kira knew this woman could be a werewolf who was going to go run in the woods after getting off the bus, or a wendigo whose family had some fresh bodies ready to munch on as a late night snack when she got home.

"Last stop, Beacon Hills Bus Terminal," the driver spoke over the sound system.

Kira removed the earphones from her ears and wrapped them around her iPod. She put on her leather jacket, and looked down at her phone.

**From: Scott**

**Liam and I are going to meet you at the terminal. Miss you. See you soon xoxo**

She grinned, excited that she was going to see her boyfriend soon enough. There was some bonuses to getting back to town after all.

The bus came to a stop and she let everyone in front of her get out of the bus.

"Thank you," she said to the driver and she hopped off the bus.

This is the part Kira hated. Looking for a familiar face in a crowd. Then not finding that face, being left alone. She was not as much of an independent strong female as some thought. Her social awkwardness was enough to limit her human interaction too rarely, especially before the whole kitsune thing.

"KIRA!" a voice yelled.

She turned around and smiled, racing into the arms of Scott. Home. Scott was home. She didn't know why but whenever she was in his arms or even just standing in the same room she felt a sense of safety lift over her.

"I missed you so much, I was worried. I thought they would follow you to Palo, Alto. Where I couldn't protect you," he muttered into her neck.

"I'm okay, I was safe," she whispered back.

"Hi Kira," Liam, who she had just noticed said to her, a wide smile on his face.

Kira thought Liam was a nice kid. A wonderful lacrosse player, and she knew he was going to be an excellent addition to the pack. He did have an anger issue but everyone has something to work on. She just thought that he needed to find his anchor like everyone else. Someone who made his heart skip a beat and relax.

"Hi Liam," she replied with a wave.

They headed toward the parking lot where her car was parked where she left it.

"Liam is going to ride with you, I am going to be right behind you," Scott explained the trip home to her.

"Sounds good, I hope you like some of my girl Iggy Azalea, Liam," Kira teased leading him to her car.

"We are meeting at Stiles'," Scott told her.

"Okay, be safe," she said, pulling him into a hug and he leaned down bringing his lips to hers in a soft but firm embrace.

Liam's POV:

Stop! Stop! Stop! It was all Liam could think as Kira and Scott said a temporary goodbye in the way any couple would…with a kiss. It hurt and he wished it didn't. In fact if he could stop feeling things for Kira, it would be a godsend. A Christmas miracle come early!

They pulled apart, hopefully realizing that they weren't alone.

"Sorry, Liam. We didn't mean to make you the awkward third wheel," Scott chuckled.

The worst part, was that Liam didn't even hate Scott for having her. He was a nice guy who deserved a nice girl like Kira. It it's always worse when you feel things that could hurt a good person.

"Let's get going," Kira suggested making her way to the driver's seat.

Liam followed, opening the passenger door and sitting on the leather interior seat.

"Buckle up," she told him, and he followed suit.

Crazy for You by Hedley came onto the radio, Kira put down the windows in the front seats and started the ignition. The car ride began with twenty minutes of silence, it wasn't awkward though, rather a relaxed and calm silence. At least that is what we perceived it to be like. Yet, Liam thought it was about time that he talked to the girl his head couldn't stop thinking about. Perhaps if he got to know the girl better, he might not like her in a romantic way, and his feelings could switch to a more platonic route.

"How is your mom?" he asked her.

"She is doing okay, they say she should be back in Beacon Hills by Tuesday. My dad is down there with her so I am staying with Lydia and her mom for a few days," she began to talk. "How about you? How is the whole new werewolf thing going for you?"

Liam grinned, "As expected, it's a lot of added pressure. I mean there are obvious advantages; strength, hearing, smell, and agility. Yet, it sucks that we all might be dead before I get a hang of things."

Kira let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, I mean this is like the fifth supernatural disaster Scott and Stiles have had to deal with. If I was them I would definitely not be able to graduate with all the craziness going on in this town."

"This town is a little weird," Liam smiled.

"I mean even today, when I passed the town lines. It feels different being in Beacon Hills than the rest of the world. I used to be able to go around and think the worst that could be out there was a murderer, or rapist. I never even imagined that they could also be supernatural, giving no normal person a fair chance. Just the other day I was grocery shopping and I kept thinking over and over, are they really just human?" Kira ranted.

Liam gave this a long thought. He didn't think like her. He thought about things quickly, usually too quickly. He never gave things thought. That is what led to most of the bad things in his life.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble, and no one understands what I say," Kira apologized, a blush growing over her face.

"No! I heard everything! I was just thinking about what you said," he reassured her.

She gave him a shy smile.

She was a wonderful person to talk to. The car ride was the longest Liam had ever talked to someone and that included his parents, stepdad, and Mason. Kira didn`t judge, she listened to what you had to say and he wasn`t afraid to admit the stuff he talked about in anger management because he knew she wouldn`t tell anyone is he didn`t want her to.

He liked hearing about her too. Especially her life back in New York, before she found out about her kitsune heritage. She spoke of her friends, a past boyfriend who Liam felt was a huge douchebag.

Unfortunately Liam`s sanctuary away from the real world had to end, and it did when they pulled into the Stilinski driveway. Scott pulled up a minute later.

Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish and Agent McCall came racing out the door.

"Where are Stiles and Lydia?" Stilinski demanded.

"They haven't got here yet?" Scott asked in a panic.

"What's going on?" Agent McCall questioned.

"We think Lydia and Stiles may be in trouble," Kira stated, Scott putting his arm around her.

Yup, his sanctuary with just Kira was definitely over.

"Where were they going?" Parrish asked although he looked like he already knew the answer.

"Eichen House," Scott sighed.


End file.
